Gonna Be a Merry Frickin Christmas
by LauriNicole
Summary: Sam froze in her tracks as her and Freddie reached the doorway of the Shay's, staring up at the offending decoration hanging above them. It couldn't be… but it was.   Yeah, a Christmas fic written in July. Oh boy.


**Author's Note: Yeah… A Christmas fic in July. I think I belong in Troubled Waters a heck of a lot more than Sam does. **

**Speaking of which… iOMG never took place here. Obviously, neither has iLost My Mind, etc.. (Is it bad I accidentally typed that as "iLost my Mom"?)**

**Sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes, I pulled an all nighter yet again and I'm struggling to keep my eyes open as it is. I'm surprised I managed to make it though this without falling asleep, hah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or any of its characters.**

Sam and Freddie were on their way back to Carly's after finally getting out of detention. Yes, the two had managed to get detention on the last day of school before Christmas break. Sam had ended up pestering him enough that they ended up starting a fight which consisted of throwing balls of paper at each other in the classroom. It was needless to say that Ms. Briggs really wasn't pleased.

Sam froze in her tracks as her and Freddie reached the doorway of the Shay's, staring up at the offending decoration hanging above them. It couldn't be… but it _was._

.

.

.

"You have got to be kidding me," She snapped, gesturing upwards. She couldn't believe it. What were the chances of getting caught under the mistletoe with the _one person you swore to hate?_ Because really, it didn't seem all that plausible to her. Damn it, damn it, _damn it!_

It wasn't that she liked him or anything (Just the thought made her sick), but she'd be damned if she had to kiss him. The last time her and Freddie had shared a kiss, it took her months to stop getting flashbacks to that January night on the fire escape every time she so much as _looked at him._ But not only that; they had grown closer. A _lot closer._ And if she was honest with herself, that scared her. If she was to feel his lips on hers yet again, well, she didn't even want to think about what would happen to her… To _them._

"I'm not going to kiss a nub like you!" She shouted, both out of pure frustration and pure embarrassment.

Freddie flinched from her sudden choice of actions, though he hadn't expected anything less.

Rolling his eyes, he quipped back a sarcastic "Yeah uh, I love you too."

She mentally cursed herself when she felt the all-too familiar feeling dance in her stomach. No, she _didn't_ like him.

Before she even knew what she was doing, she had slapped him across the face.

_Hard._

"What was that for!" He was taken aback- that much was obvious in his voice, as he lifted a hand to his face.

"You were boring me." She replied in monotone all the while staring him straight in the eye (Which she noticed held a glint of something she wasn't quite sure she had seen before).

"But I hadn't even said- You know what, never mind." He scratched the back of his neck, blushing as his eyes flickered upwards for just a moment, "But- uh, what should we do about… that."

Her cheeks immediately reddened and she turned away (Damn him), too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

.

.

.

"You know, we don't have to kiss if you don't want to."

She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice, whether it was because she hadn't expected him to talk or because he _had actually said _the 'K' word, she wasn't quite sure. But it did earn a chuckle out of him, which quickly faltered when she turned to glare at him.

She was ready to snap something along the lines of "What makes you think I want to kiss you, Benson?", but the moment his eyes glanced down to meet hers, she was mesmerized.

"I- uh," For a moment she actually forgot what they had been talking about, "It's up to you." Her voice cracked and _for the hundredth time_, she cursed herself.

His eyes widened, clearly he was not expecting an answer of that sort from _Sam._

"I-, " He stopped talking, seeing as how he had absolutely _no idea_ what to say. If he told her he didn't want to kiss her- well, he'd be lying. He practically craved the idea of having her warm lips covering his. But if he said that yes- he truly did want to kiss her, there was quite a good possibility she'd pound his face in.

"I'm willing to… you know, give it a try?" His answer to her question came out as more a question of his own.

Her eyes, which had still been locked to his, immediately found interest in the old, worn out floor. Her hair covered the majority of her face, but from what he could see- she was blushing furiously and he was almost certain her face would burst into flames any moment now.

It felt like an eternity had passed by the time she finally brings her head up to look at him. And when she does, she realizes that they're standing really darn close. She could feel his breath on her lips, and the way his eyes gazed into hers made every last feeling of doubt wash away.

And then they lunged at each other.

.

.

.

Her hands came to rest on his shoulders, yanking him as close as possible, while his arms found their way onto her hips. His head nudged hers, capturing her bottom lip between his two.

It was only ten or so seconds later when they parted, breathing heavily and still gripping the other with enough force that it almost hurt. _Almost._

It was like their eyes were having a conversation of their own; her blue ones shining up at his, and before they knew what was happening they had somehow made their way over to the couch.

He was on top of her, his arms grasping at her shirt; rubbing circles on her back. She grabbed and pulled at his hair, making him cry out every now and then.

They were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice their brunette friend had come downstairs until they heard the unmistakable high-pitched scream.

_._

_.Thump._

"_I wanted you guys to kiss, but I didn't know you were going to go this far!"_

"_You didn't need to throw me off the couch!"_

"_Merry Christmas?"_

Fin. xx


End file.
